


【杰北京/ABO】休日

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: 3p, ABO, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: 京本大我在想，平时在杰西折磨自己时，松村北斗多半会给予一个吻。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 24





	【杰北京/ABO】休日

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> Phone sex 道具 3p  
> 现在叉出去还来得及！！  
> *请安全驾驶

喂？”

“北斗。”  
“嗯？”  
“把车窗摇上去。”

电话那头传来车窗升起的声音。杰西嗯了一声算是回应，确定绑在京本大我手腕上的皮带依然好好地系着，轻轻地摘下了塞口球。  
“哈……”京本大我张着嘴喘气，他已经能想象到电话那头松村北斗渐渐阴沉下去的脸色。  
“京本？”

“大我发情了……但是我觉得我们俩这样抛下你不太厚道。”杰西贴着话筒说完，便将手机放在床头，点开免提。  
杰西衔住京本大我已经发胀的腺体，舌尖轻点，惹得身下的人一阵阵地战栗。  
“大我要发出点声音来，北斗看不见这么性感的大我已经好可怜了。”

松村北斗紧紧地捏住方向盘，他已经能想象到杰西和京本大我在玩他们最喜欢的那一套——用皮质手铐反绑住手腕，前戏时塞口球、蒙住眼睛，咬破腺体。  
现在房间里应该都是京本大我那混合了他们二人信息素味道的、香甜又醉人的奶酒的信息素。  
“我回来之前不许操他。”

京本大我乞求似的望着杰西，他已经彻底陷入了omega的发情期热潮期，头脑昏沉，双腿缠上杰西的腰。然而他们足够熟悉，杰西分开京本大我的双腿，拉开床头柜，却也不拿里面的东西。  
“不行哦，北斗说了要等他。”  
京本大我快哭了，饱胀的泪意盈满眼眶，“不……”他似是发脾气一般扭动身体，却被皮带束缚得动弹不得，“至少、摸摸我。”  
“我觉得我们要拜托北斗，他同意才行。”

松村北斗用手指轻敲方向盘，示意他在听着。

“北斗、拜托你……让杰西摸摸我、我很难受。”

“杰西，要让他配得上这几天的休息日噢。”

杰西迅速答应一声，低头和京本大我亲吻。他吻得细碎又密集，京本大我试图伸出舌尖回应时杰西又迅速抽离，唇齿交汇间的啧啧水声格外明显。从免提的电话里传来一声汽车喇叭的声音，一种被监视着的羞耻感迅速生长。  
“先是，大我喜欢的这个。”杰西从柜子里拿出一个粉色的小跳蛋，“北斗，大我一屁股都是水了。”  
京本大我羞耻得想要钻进枕头，然而震动着的跳蛋又在穴口半推半入，他在想，平时当杰西折磨自己时，松村北斗多半会给他一个吻。那个小东西终于被自己吞了进去，杰西没有继续往里推的打算，高速的震动频率让京本大我的大腿根部一阵发麻。他急促地喘息着，下身贪心地收紧，试图将跳蛋往里吸。  
杰西见京本大我如此，拿着软鞭朝早已湿得一塌糊涂的下身抽了一记。京本大我颤抖着缩了缩，抽泣着，一下又是一鞭。

“别急。等我。”  
松村北斗低沉又有些沙哑的声音从手机传来。

杰西从柜子里拿出按摩棒，在京本大我的在穴口不紧不慢地蹭着。omega生理性地吞下了玩具凸起的前端，只是往里探入一点便是一股清液吐出来。

极为淫靡的黏腻水声一下下地刺激着松村北斗的神经，车内的蓝牙音响有些回音，极为立体的声音萦绕着——  
“再往里面一点……那是杰西，我在旁边看着你、听着你的声音、咬你的腺体。”

“啊……”京本大我呻吟出声，按摩棒随着杰西的动作一点点往里推，跳蛋也随着推进慢慢欺进最深处。杰西右手环住京本大我的性器，京本大我腰肢酸软，“等一下…难受。”  
“大我的这里可不这么想。”杰西轻笑，开始将按摩棒抽出又插入，刚开始只是小幅度地抽插，逐渐加快的速度又配合着震动，又深又重地操进去又拔出来。京本大我紧紧地吸着按摩棒，双腿发狠地夹着杰西的腰，引着杰西往更里面插入。  
“杰西……不…快点、啊…杰西…”  
破碎的嘤咛夹杂着恋人的名字，杰西被京本大我无意识地软糯呼唤彻底击倒——管他什么松村北斗、杰西作为 alpha的独占欲终于占据了上风，他将按摩棒抽出来扔到一边，换成自己的性器碾进omega的甬道。极为湿热紧致的包覆让二人同时呻吟出声，触碰到埋在最深处的跳蛋让杰西又是一阵颤抖，他急性子地将跳蛋抽出，跳蛋离开穴口时引起一声清脆的“啵”。杰西再次欺身压进，终于被彻底填满的饱胀感极大地满足着京本大我，但他又渴求着更多。

钥匙转动锁扣，房门外是另一个人制造的扔下鞋子的声音。京本大我笑了笑，朝杰西吐吐舌头，杰西吻住他，开始慢慢抽插起来。

松村北斗冲进房间，看见床上纠缠在一起的二人，喃喃着，“我就知道。”

“北斗…欢迎回来。”

松村北斗脱下外套，来到床边。杰西和京本大我交合的地方早已糜乱得一塌糊涂，京本大我苍白的肌肤如今染上一层情动的粉色，双眼中饱含的情欲让松村北斗硬得发疼。松村北斗解开手铐，京本大我迅速扭过身子帮他解开皮带，褪下裤子，alpha的性器几近要蹭到京本大我的脸上。杰西伸手将松村北斗拉上床，抽插的频率也不减，饶有趣味地看着京本大我含入松村北斗的性器。  
松村北斗抓着京本大我的头发便往里顶，他知道京本大我受得了并对这样的粗暴对待乐在其中，反胃感让口腔内部更加收紧，柔软的舌头舔过冠状沟，又吐出吮住龟头。  
“大我好厉害……”杰西掐着京本大我的腰便往里顶，下身一下下的顶动让京本大我再也含不住松村北斗，抓着性器便呻吟起来。松村北斗覆上京本大我的手带着他撸动，浮光掠影之间，京本大我抓着松村北斗的手不要命地喘息着，他痉挛着射得一塌糊涂。

松村北斗接替了杰西的位置，他将京本大我直接抱起，靠在床头，半悬空似的压在墙上捅了进去。松村北斗在京本大我耳边粗糙的喘息让他再次情动，杰西索性坐在松村北斗身边，欣赏眼前的美丽风景。  
“哈啊……哈…”京本大我头昏脑涨，虽一切都显得太过了，两位alpha足够让他在发情期以外的床事上精疲力竭，但如今无论是杰西或是松村北斗的每次顶入都能从京本大我的身体里挤出水来，他彻底情动到了脚尖。杰西凑过来，舌头强势地顶进口腔，晶莹的涎液从京本大我的嘴角滑落，这个吻长到让人窒息。

奶酒香气再一次爆发，松村北斗不满地往杰西肩膀上揍了一拳，杰西得逞似的嘻嘻笑着，吮吸着京本大我颈后的腺体。  
被抢先注入了信息素的感觉绝对不好，松村北斗将京本大我放在床上，翻了个身，从后面再次进入的同时将自己的信息素全数注入。  
一下子承受两位alpha的信息素让京本大我头脑昏沉得似乎要晕过去，信息素无异于最强烈的催情素，更不要说是标记了自己的两位alpha的彻底注入。京本大我哭叫着再次射出来，后穴绞得松村北斗头皮发麻。  
“啊……哈、不行了…”京本大我倒在床上，喘息着说道。

“怎么会呢——我和北斗还一次都没射。”杰西笑着帮京本大我翻了个身，“休息日还长着呢。”


End file.
